


More Than Words Can Convey

by kirabear98



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Tender Sex, they are just touch starved super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirabear98/pseuds/kirabear98
Summary: I could spend an eternity here.He thought, fingers twirling idly around his hair.Holding Alec in my arms, and I in his.How utterly selfish of me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly self indulgent bc i know only like 5 people even care about this series.
> 
> seregil is super easy to write but alec is hard to pin down. also i havent even finished traitors moon so if theres discrepancies im sorry. 
> 
> i tried to replicate flewellings style as best i could but my own writing is shit as is so, again i apologize. 
> 
> i also feel like the end was a bit rushed but again...who fucking cares
> 
> listen to guillotine by travis mendes and read this

He found Alec seated on the edge of the bed when Seregil returned from his walk in the moon garden court. The room was dimly lit, a single candle illuminated it. Alec was clad in only his soft doeskin breeches, his tunic caught around his arms as if his mind had wandered, and the clothing he meant to rid himself of had been forgotten. 

Seregil stopped in the doorway, lending his gaze to the gentle curve of Alec’s back. Moonbeams spilled into the room from the arched window, giving Alec’s silhouette an ethereal glow. His serene features gave no hint of the pensive concentration that seemed to hinder his disrobing, but Seregil knew better. Before he offer any comment, Alec caught his eye. He looked over his shoulder, deep blue eyes catching another moonbeam, omitting his cool godly air for one of pure tenderness.

_I want you in a sweeter temper when we get back here tonight._

Seregil hadn’t forgotten Alec’s evocative promise, or the feeling of his lips pressed gingerly against his after Seregil’s anger had been sated earlier that evening.

Privacy had been scarce, as they expected it would on such a journey. A part of him ached to be in their humble Mycenian home once again. The circumstance regarding his return to Aürenen rendered him more rung out than anticipated. He knew better than any to expect a complicated reception, and even Alec seemed angered by his treatment at times, despite his efforts to remain civil. He knew he was only here for the purpose of diplomacy, but he was beginning to fail at repressing his own selfish motives. Without lending any more thoughts to such matters, he strode to Alec’s side. 

Leaning over he pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, reveling in his thick pulse and smooth skin, letting the tensions of the evening ease.  
Alec whispered his name, hands coming up to caress his face, brushing a piece of hair behind Seregil’s ear. As simple as the touch was, he couldn’t keep his heart from thrumming against his ribs. 

He withdrew slowly, their eyes meeting for a moment. The look they shared was a wonder only few could parse. Words were unnecessary. Alec stood as well, wrapping his arms around Seregil’s neck. Alec’s bare skin was warm despite the chilled room. He felt the steady pound of Alec’s heart against his as Seregil pressed closer still. With each beat of Alec’s heart he felt a warm comfort slip over his shoulders like a heavy fur, his fingers curling around the hairs at Alec’s nape. Alec’s fingers dug into the fabric of Seregil’s tunic as if he couldn’t bare to let him go. He smelled of soap and herbs, with an unsung scent that breathed an intimate repose. 

Seregil had been no stranger to sex. It was no secret, he had been known to be a bit of a philanderer. While he took great pleasure in being taken by Alec, he found invaluable solace in the mild embraces they shared. But no, sex was too tactless of a word. It described the mere carnal desires of the body. When he laid with Alec, no caress was without love. His heart swelled at the thought. They only ever made love. 

_I could spend an eternity here._  
He thought, fingers twirling idly around his hair. _Holding Alec in my arms, and I in his.  
How utterly selfish of me._

Alec began to stir against him. He withdrew from his arms to place a hand on either side of Seregil’s face. Alec gently brought his face down to brush a kiss against his forehead. Seregil closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the press of his lovers lips against his skin. His hands left his face to rest firmly on his slim hips. Seregil’s mouth twisted into a knowing smile.

“Eager are we?” Seregil teased him lightly, resting his arms on Alec’s shoulders.  
Alec pressed his lips against Seregil’s ear.

“Oh? Would you prefer to retire early, tali? How presumptuous of me to think otherwise.”  
The breath against his ear sent a pleasant chill through Seregil, an impish grin spreading across his lips.

“Now, I never said that.”  
He turned, gracing Alec’s neck with kisses spilling all the withheld affection of the past weeks onto his skin. He heard him release a soft noise in his throat that sent another chill through Seregil. Alec’s hands shamelessly wandered under his tunic. His thumbs traced languid circles on Seregil’s hips, the deliciously teasing touch made him withdraw with a growl. His fingers shook as Seregil toiled at his own belt. Frustration welled up in his shoulders as he struggled with his tunic. 

Alec, who had been watching attentively, let out a fond laugh. He caressed Seregil’s cheek, running his thumb over the curve of his lips. The impulse to bite it entered Seregil’s mind, but it left as soon as it came, Alec drawing him near.  
His kiss tenderly drew out any frustrations lingering in Seregil. Alec’s fingers found his shoulders, working at the tense muscle. Seregil groaned against Alec’s mouth, his fingertips felt hot with fever on his skin. Seregil pulled him close, hands hungrily wrapping around his hips.

Hands descended down Seregil’s chest, to carefully relieve him of his breeches. Seregil felt feverish himself, body pliant with the coaxing of Alec’s well trained hands. When he traced the edge of his breeches with a single fingertip Seregil whimpered, mouth agape against Alec’s. 

“Oh, talí, how are you so good with your hands?” Seregil shivered against him. Alec’s lips curved into a soft smile. 

“You always ask me that, Seregil.” he chided hoarsely, with unmistakable fondness. The sultry lilt in Alec’s voice as he spoke his name sent a hot pang of arousal through Seregil’s body, his heart thrumming wildly. Seregil’s breeches spoken for, Alec paused to free himself of his own. 

Naked and wanton, they pressed their bodies flush, throwing withstrain to the winds. The back of Seregil’s knees hit the bed, Alec must have nudged him backward, he thought dumbly. His mind was sunken in a pleasant haze, only the feeling of Alec’s skin against his dragging him along. 

Seregil laid back on the bed, thighs spread, his cock hard against his belly. Alec clambered onto the bed in pursuit, kissing Seregil roughly, running his tongue across his teeth. He felt rather than heard Alec’s deep moan as Seregil nipped his bottom lip. When Alec’s hand traced the underside of his cock, Seregil keened. His name rushed out of him like a song, Alec’s touch carefully plucking the perfect notes. The sound of his name on Seregil’s tongue made Alec growl against his lips. 

His face was flushed a beautiful scarlet. Blue eyes looked black, his pupils dilated almost impossibly so. Those dark eyes looked down at Seregil with hunger, such a gaze made his cock throb under Alec’s delicate touch. Alec’s leg swung over him, he felt heat radiating from his skin. He straddled him, Alec’s hands retreating from Seregil’s cock. He ran them up his ribs slowly, drawing a low groan from his lungs. Seregil traced patterns on Alec’s thighs, fingers wandering tantalizingly close to his cock. A thumb skimmed over Seregil’s nipple, his hips twitching under the heavy warmth of Alec’s thighs. 

Dark hair spilled over the pillow and around Seregil’s face like a dark silken crown. Seregil could feel his ears burning, his pulse thick and warm. Every nerve in his body was set aflame, his hard cock dripping onto his belly. Alec ground his hips against Seregil’s, their cocks brushing together just enough to give Seregil a bit of friction. His fingernails dug into Alec’s thighs as he moaned, his lips parted invitingly. 

Seregil’s eyes were enraptured by Alec’s slim hips moving languidly against his, the feather light feeling of his cock against his own was enough to drive him mad. Alec took his nipples between his thumb and fore finger, teasing them just so. Seregil let out a cry of frustration as he watched Alec through half lidded eyes. Licking his lip, Alec caressed Seregil’s cheek, the latter pressing his face into his touch. 

“Forgive me, talí.” he leaned down to kiss him along his exposed neck. “Your beauty is overwhelming. Your voice, your skin, I-” he whispered in Seregil’s ear, making him throb once again. “I can’t restrain myself from teasing you so.” 

A shudder ran through Seregil, and he gave Alec a wry grin despite his disposition.

“The night is young, talí. I’ll have my revenge yet.” he whispered, grabbing Alec’s wrist and kissing his pulse. Alec let out a shuddering breath as he watched Seregil kiss his palm, and each of his trembling fingers. He gently suckled his middle finger, making Alec’s teeth descend down to his lip, almost painfully so. Having achieved what he sot out to do, Seregil’s lips curled behind his hand, turning it over to brush his lips against Alec’s knuckles. Angry red stained Alec’s ears and neck, reaching halfway to his shoulders. 

Alec surged forward to kiss him again, hurried and frenzied, lacking all the delicacy and deliberation of his former caress. With his hand roughly tangled in Seregil’s hair, Alec sucked at his bottom lip, other hand brushing his nipple. Seregil’s hands glided across his skin effortlessly, and he slowly dragged his nails up his back, Alec’s steady timbre reaching a crescendo as Seregil reached his shoulders. 

Alec placed a gentle hand on Seregil’s breast, circling the small raised scar above his heart. A single finger dragged slowly down his torso. His skin tingled under the fleeting touch. Seregil fidgeted in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, Alec rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. Seregil moaned softly, his hips jerking into the touch, hungry for more. Deft fingers wrapped around his girth as he brought his hand down, taking the foreskin with it. He repeated the motion, pressing his thumb to the head once more. Seregil dug his nails into his back as he released another deep moan against Alec’s mouth. 

His thighs beginning to ache, Alec shifted so he could lie on the bed next to Seregil. He kissed his neck hotly before Seregil turned his face to kiss his lips. He felt Alec’s cock press hotly against his thigh as he did so. Alec’s hips involuntarily twitched at the press of Seregil’s smooth skin. Seregil’s throat felt tight for a moment. In the midst of his own pleasure he had ignored his lovers. 

_How callow of me._

“Oh Alec, talí,” He placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, before he reached down to wrap his hand around Alec’s cock. His eyes shut tightly as Seregil moved his fingers down its length. He moaned against Seregil’s shoulder, kissing it absently, his face one of pure bliss. 

“I want you-” Seregil voice cut off by a deep moan as Alec’s hand found his way to Seregil’s cock once again. He found himself moving into Alec’s warm hand, hips jerking up off the bed. Had their streak of abstinence been that long? He looked at Alec’s features, blush spilling across his chest now, his eyes screwed shut. Seregil brought his finger across Alec’s lips.

“Look at me, talí,” he sighed, feeling Alec’s cock throb under his fingers. Alec opened his eyes, his brow still knit in pleasure. It sent a rush of heat straight to Seregil’s cock. The look in his eye when he became completely lost in his own passion, always stirred such a feeling in his belly. He couldn’t help but thrust helplessly into Alec’s hand at the sight. Just then, Alec opened his mouth, dragging his tongue down Seregil’s finger only to pull it into his mouth and suckle hungrily at it. Seregil’s own mouth tumbled open. 

“Aura Elustri!” 

His back arched and he saw sparks of white behind his eyes. Alec’s hand twisted tighter around his cock as he cried out, making his own soft sounds in return, kissing his shoulder sloppily. 

His hips rolled against Alec’s hand as he began the climb down from his climax, soft whimpers escaping his lips. He heard Alec’s heavy pants next to his ear.

Licking his lips he sensed Alec was not far behind him. He rubbed his thumb against Alec’s over sensitive head once again before he twisted his hand down his length, fast and hard. His hips jolted at the touch, crying out unintelligible words of praise. He leaned in close to his ear, moaning back his own quiet extolments. Alec shuddered and groaned, his hands extended to Seregil for any skin he could reach. His eyes had screwed shut once again when Seregil kissed his neck, wetly. 

He withdrew for a moment.

“Please look at me, talí.” he whispered, voice like honey. “Nothing pleases me more than to see your handsome face brimming with pleasure.” 

Alec opened his eyes, his gaze already sent another spark of hot arousal straight to Seregil’s cock.

“Your beauty overwhelms me, talí,” Seregil whispered hoarsely, repeating the same phrase Alec had uttered in a bout of passion.

Alec groaned and jerked into his palm. With a shuddering gasp Alec cried out, his hands tightening around Seregil’s arm. His mouth was parted and wet, his half lidded eyes looking into Seregil’s.

Slowly, Alec calmed his ministrations, Seregil smoothing out his blonde locks. Alec shut his eyes, the touch soothing him into a state of peaceful bliss. 

“Hm.” Seregil uttered, looking down at his own torso. 

“What a mess we’ve made this time, Alec.” 

Alec opened a single blue eye. 

“Would you rather I kept my hands to myself?” he replied, eyeing him coyly from the side. 

“Never,” Seregil grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Alec’s temple. 

He stood to fetch a clean linen from the washstand. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he realized he bore a look of serene satisfaction. He quickly cleaned his torso and thigh with the edge of the linen, then returned to Alec’s side, quickly cleaning his torso as well. 

Alec looked up at him, a smile as sweet as Zengati wine upon his features. Extending his hand to Seregil’s cheek, he brushed a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. Seregil’s heart stuttered for a moment as he watched the man, hair spilled across the cream pillow, face still an alluring red hue. He pressed his cheek into his palm, closing his eyes briefly. 

“Don’t run away again, talí.” he whispered. Seregil opened his eyes and kissed Alec’s palm. 

“I was only getting some linen to…” his words died on his lips as Alec pressed his body against his own. His hands went up to tangle in Seregil’s dark hair. 

Seregil sighed. He returned the embrace, hiding his face in Alec’s neck. 

_Don’t run away again, talí._

His throat grew tight, and he held Alec closer, his hands making curved patterns along his back. He kissed his shoulder absently, still flushed a brilliant red. 

Alec’s hands began to wander as well, down the slight arch of Seregil’s back, past various raised scars and burns, and stopped at the beginning of his thigh. 

He dragged his hand up the way it came, giving his buttock a hard squeeze. 

Seregil laughed quietly into the warmth of Alec’s neck, making Alec’s own mouth curl into a grin. 

“Would a second course be agreeable, my lord?” he whispered with mirth. 

“Mm. Indeed… I can think of a few things I’d like to taste.” Alec replied, tracing a finger up Seregil’s side, following the slow dip of his hips. The touch left his skin tingling. 

Seregil withdrew from Alec’s neck to look at him, feigning a look of utterly scandalized shock. 

“Oh, how I mourn the death of my modest Dalnan!” he cried, placing a hand over his chest, and one daintily over his forehead. 

“Oh?” Alec said eyebrow arched. He dipped his hand in between Seregil’s thighs, earning him a soft gasp. He kissed him roughly under his jaw, running his teeth across the sensitive skin. Seregil’s hands gripped Alec’s hips for a moment, before Alec was gently pushing him onto his back once more. He lead a trail of kisses feverently down his neck, listening to Seregil’s quickening breath. 

Alec pressed kiss after kiss down Seregil’s torso, savoring the quiver of his belly as his mouth traveled lower. 

Seregil’s cock was already hard again against pliable skin of his belly. Alec’s fingers circled around the base, rubbing it gently enough for Seregil to let out a frustrated huff. Alec’s tongue ran over his lips, grey eyes following the movement with the eyes of a hawk. 

With great care, Alec placed a kiss on the engorged head. Seregil ran his hands through Alec’s hair, looking down at him through dark lashes. Color rose to Seregil’s face as Alec’s tongue traced the underside of his cock. Seregil hissed as he took the head back into his mouth.

The thick heat of Alec’s mouth felt heavenly on his skin. His head fell back onto the pillow, he feared if he watched Alec any longer, the pleasure would be too much and he would be unable to hold back. Alec’s fingers circled around the base of his cock, rubbing much too gently to get the friction Seregil needed for release. His thighs twitched when he chanced a glance down at Alec, lips glistening and parted. He caught the hungry look in his eye, sending a rush of heat to his cock. His eyes shut as he bit out a choked moan. 

Seregil’s fingers curled in Alec’s hair, as more moans left his mouth. It seemed Alec was just as skilled with his mouth as his hands. The feel of Seregil’s fingers on his scalp made Alec moan, his mouth still pressed hotly against his cock. Seregil whimpered softly at the sound, his hips fidgeting impatiently. 

“Does that please you, talí?” Alec’s voice was like sweet wine going smoothly down his throat, lighting a fire in his belly. 

_It’s almost aggravating how alluring he is. Especially when he’s so dutifully unaware of it._  
Seregil couldn’t muster an answer for his lover, all that left his mouth was a tremulous groan. He assumed Alec would take that to mean a resounding “yes.”

Seregil’s breath was quickening, the muscles in his abdomen growing tense. The pitch of his voice rose steadily as Alec’s fingers stroked the length of his cock, his tongue pressed against the dripping head. He glanced down at Alec once more. His face was still flushed crimson, making his dark eyes stand out, his lips glossy and as red as his cock. The sight made him buck up accidentally into Alec’s mouth. 

Before he could apologize however, Alec only seemed encouraged all the more. He moaned against his cock, the vibrations of which Seregil felt on his skin. 

With an almost shout and another frenzied jolt of his hips, Seregil climaxed, spilling across Alec’s lips. Alec’s fingers worked him through his waves of pleasure, his hips trembling as he arched his back. 

Seregil’s breaths quieted as he stroked Alec’s golden hair. Alec licked his lips before his face twisted into one of disgust. 

"Never much cared for the stuff.” he said, getting up to fetch the discarded linen. Seregil laid still, making no comment. Nothing could deter him from this bone melting afterglow. He closed his eyes. Alec was by his side again, laughing quietly. His breath moved the hairs on his neck.

“Still mourning the death of your modest Dalnan?” he asked darkly, his face pressed into Seregil’s neck. 

“Oh, how you spoil me so, Alec,” Seregil groaned, opening one silver eye to look at him. Alec pressed a kiss to his neck. “Soon I’ll be utterly rotten to my core. Then what use would I be to you?”

Alec withdrew to meet his friend’s gaze.  
“Of use? You aren’t some old mule I can put out to pasture once it's too lame for plowing.” Alec remarked, almost piqued by the thought.

“Perhaps one day, talí,” he grinned sardonically, using a single finger to make small circles in Alec’s side. “I find it highly implausible that I’ll be suitable for a good plowing by my 400th year.” 

“Seregil!” 

His grin only widened at Alec’s outburst, a deep chuckle resonating in his chest. Alec was a strange creature indeed. One moment he was the shameless vixen whispering obscenities into your ear and the next he was the self righteous prude smacking you upside the head. He had the passing notion to tell him this, but he put it aside for something much more appealing. 

“In any case,” Seregil’s cadence changed to one slow and melodic. The sound of his voice like a gentle caress. “I believe its your turn, talí.”

Alec’s face changed almost instantly, his mouth forming a tempting O shape. Seregil’s eyes laid on Alec’s still hard cock and he licked his lips. Alec shuddered. Without a word, Seregil pushed him onto his back. 

He kissed him gently on the lips, cupping his cheek. Alec bristled at its tenderness, obviously desiring something less demure. Seregil was more than happy to oblige him. 

He held Alec’s jaw as he roughly pushed his tongue between his parted lips. Alec hummed deeply in satisfaction as he kissed him with equal fervor, tangling his hands in dark hair.  
Seregil teased Alec’s bottom lip with his teeth, drawing out soft moans against his mouth. 

Seregil withdrew to kiss down his chest, his tongue circling a pale nipple. Alec gasped, his hips twitching upwards. Alec’s skin was smooth and sun browned with the occasional scar or eczema. Seregil ran his hands up his sides slowly as his lips traveled down. 

“You’re so beautiful, talí. I love you more than words can convey.” He gently kissed his thigh as Alec stared down at him through heavy lidded eyes. “You’re everything.” 

“No talí.” His voice was low and strained. He shook his head as Seregil paused.. Alec rested his weight on his elbow for a moment, reaching out to touch Seregil’s cheek. “This is.” 

Seregil’s heart thrummed against his chest. His tongue felt too heavy in his mouth. Alec was going to be the death of him.

When words were unattainable, his body spoke on his behalf. He wrapped his arms around Alec, awkwardly but determined, almost knocking him over. Alec did his best to return the embrace. 

“I love you more than words can convey.” Alec repeated, voice hushed and hoarse. Seregil’s chest felt heavy. 

_Thank you, talí._

Seregil moved to kiss his neck fiercely. Alec turned his head exposing more of his long neck, a moan finding its way to his lips. Seregil sucked harshly at his flushed skin, and the arm Alec was using to support himself trembled. When he bit his flesh just enough to tease, Alec keened, falling back onto the bed. He had been strung out for far too long. 

After a moment Seregil withdrew, laughing quietly. 

“Now that we have the sentiments out of the way, may I proceed with fellating my lovely talímenios?”

Suddenly no longer in the mood for speech, Alec bit his lip and nodded perhaps much too enthusiastically. 

Seregil’s smile quickly dropped, replaced with a look only Alec had the privilege of viewing. 

While Alec proved to be a fast learner, but Seregil’s practiced skill preceded him. He dipped his head low, placing a kiss on Alec’s inner thigh. Alec’s legs sprung open wide, like a trap had been set off. Undeterred, Seregil paid his attention to the sensitive skin of his thighs, kissing and dragging his teeth across them with little remorse. 

Alec was trembling now, the anticipation shaking his body like a filthy rag. Seregil cupped his balls gently, lips still pressed against the soft skin of his thigh. 

“Seregil… Please… I’m…”

Alec’s cock was practically dripping now against his firm belly. His mouth, still glistening, was agape and his breath was ragged. 

“I told you I’d get my revenge before nights end, talí.”

With that, Seregil pressed his tongue against the length of his hard cock, dragging it upwards tantalizingly slow. Alec drew in a sharp breath before moaning unabashed, and loud. Seregil then brought the head into his mouth, Alec only growing more emphatic.

“By the Light, Alec. If you keep on with sounds like that I’ll have no choice but to let you take me.” There was a small twinge of disappointment in the pit of his stomach when he realized they currently lacked the supplies for such an act. That is, if Seregil wanted to be able to walk the next day. 

It sounded as if Alec was about to offer a reply, but it quickly died in his throat as Seregil wrapped his lips around his cock. He sucked tenderly at the head, fingers gently massaging his balls. Unlike Alec, Seregil didn’t much mind the brine aftertaste on his tongue. Perhaps it was a bit of a required taste. Perhaps he was more interested in the ends rather than the means. 

Always one for surprises, Seregil brought more of Alec’s cock into his mouth. Alec carded his hand through Seregil’s hair roughly, biting his lip seemingly hard enough to draw blood. Seregil only continued to suck down on his cock, bringing almost an impossible amount into his mouth. He had learned a thing or two in his years, he thought wryly.

Alec writhed under him, his hips twitching and trembling, his voice tremulous and weak. The hand in his hair gripped him tightly, Alec probably didn’t realize he was using such force. 

His body snapped taut as Alec let out a weak cry. The movements in his hips which he had tried to keep at bay became unhinged, thrusting weakly into Seregil’s mouth. Grey eyes widened at his sudden climax, Seregil swallowing thickly. He wasn’t accustomed to it, only because Alec assumed Seregil didn’t much like the sensation either, and would usually complete elsewhere. It wasn’t so much that he particularly liked the taste, more so whom it came from. 

Alec’s breath slowed, and when he realized what transpired he sputtered, embarrassed.

“Ah, sorry. Are you alright? I, That. I didn’t mean to um… It just felt so good, I,” Seregil brought a finger to his lips, smiling softly. 

“Shhh. There’s no need to apologize, talí. You’ve just given me quite the compliment.” he leaned into kiss where his finger once was. Alec melted into the touch, breathing a relieved sigh, his hands cupping his cheeks softly. Seregil pressed a flurry of kisses his cheeks, Alec humming contently. 

Seregil finally withdrew to lay beside Alec, bodies only a few inches apart. He turned on his side to face him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Alec’s hand dipped between them to lace their fingers together, his other hand going up to caress his face. Seregil’s eyes closed as he did. 

He dosed lightly, before Alec’s even voice stirred him. The linen had been thrown over them, and Alec was looking at him intently. 

“Seregil...?” he had a lock of his dark hair twisted around his finger.

“Hmm… Yes, tali?”

“Do you recall the day I found you at Azarin’s?”  
At the mention of the Rhiminee brothel of which he had been a frequent patron, he stiffened. While he had nothing but fond memories of the place, any mention of the city made a sickening knot twist in his belly. Recovering quickly enough, he merely chuckled, hoping Alec wouldn’t comment on his hesitation. 

“I seem to recall saving a little lamb from being ravaged by wolves, yes.”

Alec clicked his tongue and shoved Seregil lightly, suppressing a grin. “Quiet, you.”

Seregil laughed, a wonderful tinkling sound only heard on quiet nights between the two of them.

“I’m sorry, talí.” he said through another laugh, though he didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest. Alec watched him intently, eyes warm with fondness. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly at the sound of his lover’s laughter, unable to stay agitated. Seregil slowly began to grow quiet. Alec’s thumb traced Seregil’s cheek.

“Seregil… when I saw you at Azarin’s… I was-” he took a breath. “I thought... you were the most beautiful man I’d ever laid eyes on,” Alec swallowed thickly, not breaking his gaze. 

Seregil’s heart began to beat wildly. He recalled that night with absolute clarity, remembering the sick twist of jealousy in his gut when envisioning Alec walking upstairs with another man. Sweet satisfaction, almost triumph warmed his chest as Alec’s words washed over him. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one writhing in his own envy that night?

Seregil felt himself blush. He was once accustomed to such sentiments, lying with countless lovers. But hearing words that had since lost their tenor come from his talímenios… 

“By the Light, Alec,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion. He pulled him to his chest, hand gently holding the back of his head.

“What am I to do with you?” He felt Alec’s pulse thrumming against his skin. It brought with it a familiar comfort. Seregil felt rather than heard the laugh that escaped Alec. 

“There are a couple things that come to mind.”  
A knowing grin began to spread across Seregil’s face, as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Oh?” With a flick of his wrist, the linen was thrown of them. Seregil quickly pivoted, pinning Alec under him so he was lying supine on the tick. Alec looked up at him, a carnal grin on his lips.

“Oh indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasnt too out of character ive been writing this for weeks please kill me i love them so much.


End file.
